


bikini's

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beach Episode basically, Drinking, Everyone is female, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, i love it, im going straight to sleep after i post this its lke 2 am, my gay ass legally cannot write men, none of this is serious, thats right, this is really shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im a lesbean and i like girls i like bikinis i like girls in bikinis gnight
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	bikini's

* * *

"hey! hajime!" hajime turns to face towards the voice that yells after her " ibuki?" ibuki stops in front of the other woman, the musician takes a few seconds to get her breath back after running to catch up to hajime " ibuki came to tell you everyone is heading to hang out at the beach! i came to invite you to join! its going to be sooooooo much fun!" hajime feels her ears tingling after ibuki stops speaking/yelling 'why does she have to be so loud?!' the brunette gives ibuki a weak smile "sure i wouldn't mind hanging out with you all, when's everyone meeting up?" ibuki's grin grows wider 'if that's even possible' "we all agreed to meet in an hour! so everyone has enough time to get into their swimsuits! ibuki think everyone will look soooooooooo pretty!" ibuki points at hajime " ibuki thinks you would look super cute in a bikini! are you gonna wear one? you totally should!" hajime uncomfortably moves backwards from ibuki as she leans closer in her excitement "uh.. maybe? i dont know if i even have one, i should probably get back to my cottage to check..." ibuki returns back to her original position with a bright grin, she doesn't seem to notice the brunettes obvious discomfort "okie dokie! ibuki will see in at the beach! see ya!" hajime lets out a sigh of relief before making her way back to her cottage.

* * *

  
it turns out hajime did in fact have a bikini, chiaki had picked it out for her when they had last planned to go to the beach together. it wasn't too revealing and was actually kinda good looking on her body, so she decided to give it a try although it stayed hidden under her normal clothing that day, since they didn't end up actually going to the beach and just played video games together the rest of the day . she soon forgot about it and just normally wore a basic swimsuit to the beach instead but today maybe she should wear it, nearly all the other girls wore bikini's to the beach so maybe she should be bold and wear one too. hajime changes into the bikini and admires the way it cups her breast and amplifies her curves 'well slight curves, but curves nonetheless!' before throwing her clothes over the bikini, she grabs her beach bag with her towel and other items before leaving to make her way over to the beach.

* * *

"hey! hajime's finally here everyone!" kazuichi makes her way over to hajime and wraps her arm over hajimes shoulder "come sit near me dude, i got a spot under the shade" the pink haired woman steps onto the sand and makes her way to where a towel is laid on the ground under a palm tree. hajime sets her bag down as she removes her shirt and skirt before putting them into her bag "hubba hubba! ibuki knew you would look cute but she didn't expect you so look so hot!" hajime look over to where all the other girls sit to see most of them looking at her with shocked smiles on their faces "wow, you look really nice!" mahiru compliments her which is followed by some more compliments and even a couple wolf whistles from ibuki, teruteru and kazuichi and even sonia. hajime lays her towel down next to kazuichi's under the shade and sits on it, everyone quickly gets back into conversation which hajime joins in with. while she talks to both chiaki and sonia she can feel eyes staring towards her, she turns her head to see who is watching her only to be met by nagito's observant stare 'why is she looking a me like that? she hasn't even said a word the entire time i have been here' hajime continues to ponder why nagito keeps staring at her for a second more before turning back to her conversation, she continues to feel the confusing woman's stare.

* * *

as time passed people started to head out in to the water, hajime herself had spent a little while in it too, before deciding to sit back under the shade to have a break from the burning sun. as she sat and drank a cool bottle of water that the others had packed she could feel nagito staring at her again " whats your issue? you have been watching me since i got here!" nagito snaps fully upright at the aggressive tone in the brunettes words before an apologetic smile appears on the lucky womans face "ah, im so sorry if i was annoying you hajime! its just i cant believe you're wearing a bikini, you normally wear more modest swimwear" nagito states cautiously "what do you mean by that?" hajime asks defensively "i don't mean anything bad! i just never expected to see you wear one... you look nice" the brunette can feel the other woman scan over her body with her eyes and her aggressiveness turns to embarrassment " oh, cool whatever i thought you were being rude" hajime turns her head away from nagito's to have a sip of her water again, tying to avoid having more conversation with the other girl. 

* * *

  
"GUESS WHO BOUGHT DRINKS!" kazuichi yells as she, ibuki and teruteru bring down a drink cooler each " but we already have plenty of drinks" sonia says confused as to why they would need more "oh ho HO! we haven't brought those types of drinks! we got better!" teruteru smugly says as she opens up the cooler to reveal its full of beer, everyone makes their way over to the coolers to see the contents " holy shit how did you manage to get these?" fuyuhiko exclaims as she grabs one of the bottles out of the cooler "thats a secret!" ibuki replies excitedly. fuyuhiko pops the lid off one of the bottles and takes a swig at it, everyone soon ends up grabbing a beer for themselves. as the sun starts to set the beach hangout tuns into a beach party as someone sets up a speaker that plays some random party music that hajime does not know the name of, most of the group is at least tipsy leading to everyone boldly dancing to the music on the beach including hajime. as the brunette continues to drunkenly dance to the beat she feels a pair of slim hands brush against her waist and turns her body to face whoever was behind her, her eyes immediately meet nagito's light slightly grey green eyes "dance with me hajime " she whispers as one of her hands move to hold one the brunettes before the other moves to rest on her waist, they continue to move to the beat together.

* * *

hajime wakes up to the sunlight in her eyes and rolls over onto her other side, she cuddles into the warm body next to he- WAIT! hajime shoots up in alarm as she realizes someone is in her bed and looks down to see she is topless, her bikini top is laying uselessly on the floor by the bed along with a pair of olive green bikini bottoms that are definitely not hers "hajime?" the brunette jumps as a slim pale arm moves to wrap around her and pull he back down to the bed "stay here its too early" the white haired woman beside her sleepily says, hajime looks over to the equally naked form of none other than nagito komeada. 

"FUCK" 


End file.
